Natsu x Lucy -
by NaLu Otaku
Summary: NaLu - Lucy ist gerade in die High-School gekommen und freut sich. Aber später häuft sich ein Problem nach den anderen. Und was hat Natsu zu sagen? Lasst euch Überraschen oder Verzaubern wie ihr es euch denkt :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey leute hab etwas neues :)**

 **Ich hab leider noch kein Titel für die Story :/**

 **Aber vllt könnt ihr mir ja helfen und schreibt mir ob euch die Story gefällt ^-^**

* * *

"Hey Lu-chan! Wir sind wieder in der selben Klasse!" rief meine blau-Haarige, beste Freundin.

Wir standen gerade vor einem White-Board um zu sehen in welcher Klasse wir gingen.

"Das ist klasse Levy !" freute ich mich und gab ihr ein High-Five.

Wir sind gerade frisch in die High-School angekommen und freuten uns.

Ich kenne Levy jetzt schon seit seit der Mittelschule und haben uns sehr gut verstanden.

Im ersten halben Jahr haben Levy und ich gute Freunde gefunden.

Erza die rot-Haarige Schulsprecherin.

Sie war sehr streng aber freundlich und zuvorkommend zu uns.

Cana, ein braun-Haariges Mädchen, dass uns immer zum lachen bringt.

Oder uns Tipps.

 _Ihr wisst schon … wegen den Jungs._

Sie war diejenige mit den meisten Erfahrungen.

Erza, Cana, Levy und ich waren jeden Tag zusammen und waren eine zusammengeschweißte Gruppe.

Wir kamen auch gut mit der Klasse aus.

Ein pink-Haariger und ein schwarz-Haariger streiten sich jeden Tag und waren immer kurz davor sich zu prügeln, bis Erza dazwischen ging und sie mit einem Todesblick anstarrte.

Die beiden stoppten sofort und taten so als wären sie die besten Freunde.

Levy und ich mussten immer wieder lachen, wenn das geschah.

Wir genossen gerade unsere Pause, als es an unser Klassentür klopfte.

"Hey Lucy hättest du eine Minute?" fragte ein braun-blonder Junge.

Ich nickte und stand auf.

"Viel Glück Lu-chan" kicherte Levy mir hinterher.

Ich lief aus dem Klassenraum und stellte mich vor einem Fenster.

"Was ist denn los Hibiki?" fragte ich verwirrt.

Er kam nicht oft in meiner, wenn dann nur um mit Eve und Ren zu reden.

"Naja, ich wollte gern Fragen ob du nicht meine Freundin sein willst" antwortete er nervös und kratze sich am Hinterkopf.

"Oh" brachte ich überrascht raus.

 _Hibiki war schon immer ein Frauenheld und wollte immer nur eins von einem Mädchen._ _Ihr könnt es euch ja denken was er will!_

"Tut mir leid Hibiki aber ich habe kein Interesse an dir" antwortete ich und seuftze.

Er sah mich etwas geschockt an.

Als ich wieder in meine Klasse gehen wollte hielt er mich am Handgelenk zurück.

"Warte! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so abweisen!" sagte er etwas wütend.

"Hibiki! Nein!" antwortete ich schroff und riss mich von ihm los.

Ich ging wieder in die Klasse und setzte mich seufzend auf meinem Platz.

"Alles in Ordnung Lu-chan?" fragte Levy besorgt.

"Ja alles bestens" lächelte ich so gut es ging.

"Und hat Hibiki dich nach einem Date gefragt?" fragte Cana grinsend.

Ich seufzte nochmals.

"Nein er hatte nur eine frage wegen 'nem Mädchen" lügte ich.

Sie fragten nicht weiter.

Ich ging nach der Schule nach Hause.

"Bin wieder da!" rief ich und zog meine Schuhe vor der Tür aus.

Ich bekam keine Antwort.

"Mom? Bist du zuhause?" fragte ich und ging in die Küche.

Dort sah ich sie auf den Boden liegen.

Ich rannte zu ihr hin.

"Mom!" rief ich geschockt.

Ich schüttelte ihre Schultern aber sie machte ihre Augen nicht auf.

"Mom! Wach auf!" flüsterte ich.

Meine Tränen brannten in meinen Augen.

Ich griff nach meinem Handy und wählte den Notruf.

Nach einmal klingeln nahm jemand ab.

" _Notruf – Zentrale, was kann ich für sie tun?"_ kam eine weibliche Stimme vom anderen Ende.

"Ich brauch einen Krankenwagen! Schnell! Meine Mutter liegt bewegungslos auf den Boden! Ich wohne in der Magnolia Straße 4!" sagte ich panisch.

" _Bitte warten sie einen Moment wir werden einen Krankenwagen schicken"_ antwortete die Frau und legte auf.

"Bitte Mom halte noch durch!" schluchzte ich.

Ich wartete vor einem Zimmer und es fühlte an wie eine Ewigkeit.

"Lu-chan! Wie geht es deiner Mutter!" kam Levy angerannt zusammen mit Cana und Erza.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Sie ist immer noch im Untersuchungsraum" flüsterte ich schluchzend.

Levy umarmte mich und Erza streichelte mir sanft den Rücken.

"Es wird wieder alles in Ordnung Lucy" beruhigte mich Cana.

"Miss Heartfilia?" fragte plötzlich eine Männerstimme.

Ich sah hoch und sah einen Arzt vor mir stehen.

"Sie können jetzt zu Ihrer Mutter. Ihr Körper war wirklich erschöpft und muss sich etwas ausruhen, wenn wir mehr aus den Untersuchungen herausbekommen gebe ich Ihnen Bescheid" erklärte mir der Arzt.

"Danke" antwortete Erza.

Ich lief ins Zimmer und sah meine Mutter im Bett sitzen.

Ich realisierte erst jetzt wie Dünn meine Mutter war.

Ihre Arme, ihr Hals und ihr Gesicht.

"Lucy!" lächelte sie mir zu.

"Mom!" rief ich und umarmte sie. "Ich habe mir solche sorgen gemacht!"

"Tut mir leid Liebling" entschuldigte sich meine Mutter und umarmte mich zurück.

Ich schluchzte an ihrer Schulter und sie streichelte mir beruhigend durch das Haar.

"Hallo Kinder. Geht es euch gut?" sagte meine Mutter und begrüßte meine Freundinnen.

"Uns geht es gut Mrs. Heartfilia. Wir machen uns mehr sorgen um Sie" antwortete Erza mit einem leichten lächeln.

"Ach was mir geht es gut. Ich war einfach nur erschöpft von der Arbeit" kicherte meine Mutter über mir.

Ich entfernte mich von ihr uns wischte meine Tränen vom Gesicht.

"Mom .. Du hast viel zu viele Jobs. Es ist kein wunder, dass du zusammengebrochen bist" sagte ich.

"Nunja, ich will, dass meine Tochter nur das beste bekommt. Es ist nämlich nicht leicht, wenn man seinen Vater verloren hat" sagte sie mit einem lächeln und streichelte zärtlich meine Wange.

"Ich werde dir helfen. Ich nehme ein Teilzeit-Job und verdiene etwas Geld damit du dich etwas ausruhen kannst" sagte ich enthusiastisch und griff nach ihrer Hand an meiner Wange und drückte sie zärtlich.

"Nein Lucy, du solltest deine High-School zeit genießen und mit Freundinnen ausgehen. Ich will nicht, dass du Arbeitest" sagte meine Mutter und schüttelte ihren blonden Kopf.

"Aber Mom ..-"

Sie unterbrach mich.

"Nein Lucy" sagte sie streng und das war ihr letztes Wort.

Ich seufzte und setzte mich neben ihr auf ein Stuhl.

"Gut wir lassen euch dann mal allein. Werden sie wieder Gesund Mrs. Heartfilia" sagte Cana und zog Levy und Erza aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

"Tut mir leid Liebling" entschuldigte sich meine Mutter.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und lächelte ihr zu "Es ist Okay, werde bitte nur schnell Gesund."

Sie lächelte und streichelte mir zärtlich eine Strähne aus meinem Gesicht.

"Ich bin müde ich werde jetzt etwas Schlafen. Bleib nicht zu lange und geh nach Hause in Ordnung?" sagte sie und legte sich hin.

Ich nickte und gab ihr ein Kuss auf die Stirn. "Schlaf gut"

Am nächsten Tag wachte ich auf und war in einer unangenehme Position.

Ich saß immer noch auf dem Stuhl und lag mit meinem Kopf auf dem Schoß von meiner Mutter.

Warme Hände streichelten meinen Kopf.

Ich sah hoch und merkte zwei warme, braunen Augen auf mich ruhen.

"Guten Morgen Mom" grüßte ich und rieb mir meine Augen.

"Morgen Liebling" grüßte sie zurück.

Ich setzte mich auf und sah auf die Uhr.

"Oh Nein! Ich komme zu spät zur Schule!" rief ich, sprang auf und griff nach meiner Tasche.

"Du bist also die ganze Nacht geblieben" seufzte meine Mutter und sah mich lächelnd an.

"Tut mir leid Mom. Aber ich konnte dich nicht allein lassen" lächelte ich und gab ihr ein Kuss auf die Wange."Ich komme später wieder aber jetzt muss ich zur Schule. Bis später Mom!" rief ich und lief aus dem Krankenhaus.

Layla P.O.V

Ich seufzte und lächelte meiner Tochter hinterher.

Ich spürte plötzlich ein stechenden Schmerz durch meinen Kopf ziehen.

Da kam auch schon der Arzt in mein Zimmer.

"Guten Morgen Mrs. Heartfilia wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte er.

"Erschöpft" antwortete ich seufzend.

Der Arzt sah mich plötzlich traurig an.

"Was ist?" fragte ich verwirrt.

"Wir haben die Ergebnisse von ihrer Untersuchung bekommen und es ist nicht leicht es zu erklären" antwortete der Arzt und setzte sich zu mir auf den Stuhl auf den Luca saß.

Und was ich hörte lies mich seufzen.

"Irgendwie habe ich das geahnt" lachte ich lustlos.

"Mrs. Heartfilia es tut mir schrecklich leid. Soll ich ihre Tochter anrufen und-"

Ich unterbrach ihn.

"Nein, ich werde es ihr selbst sagen" antwortete ich.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :)**

 **Hoffe es hat euch bis jetzt gefallen.**

 **Viel Spaß beim Lesen !**

 **Vergesst nicht Komentare für mich zu hinterlassen °-^**

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

Ich rannte so schnell es ging in das Schulgebäude und steuerte meine Klasse an.

Ich riss die Tür auf und sah, dass der Lehrer schon den Unterricht begonnen hat.

"Verzeihung Sensei, dass ich zu spät gekommen bin!" verbeugte ich mich entschuldigend.

Der Lehrer lächelte mir freundlich zu. "Schon in Ordnung Lucy. Ich wurde in schon informiert. Bitte setze dich auf dein Platz."

"Okay" antwortete ich und lief zu meinem Platz.

Ich bemerkte alle Blicke auf mich.

Ich sah mich um und sah, dass mich alle mit einem bösen und verabscheuenden Blick ansahen.

Ich setzte mich verwirrt auf meinem Platz.

Levy drehte sich zu mir um als der Lehrer an die Tafel schrieb.

"Warst du bei noch bei deiner Mutter?" stellte sie fest.

"Ja ich war die ganze Nacht bei ihr und habe die Zeit vergessen" flüsterte ich zurück.

Cana neben mir lehnte sich zu uns.

"Lucy wir haben gehört, dass ein Gerücht über dich herumgesprochen wird" flüsterte sie.

"Ich wette kein gutes Gerücht" seufzte ich und kreuzte meine Arme vor der Brust.

Levy und Cana nickten.

Deshalb haben mich alle so angesehen.

Ich merkte wie der pink-Haarige mir besorgte Blicke zuwarf.

Er drehte sich schnell um als ich ihn direkt in die Augen sah.

"Scheint als würde sich Natsu um dich sorgen machen" stellte Erza hinter mir fest als sie ihm sah.

Ich seufzte erneut und sah traurig auf meinem Tisch.

Ich holte mein Schreibblock heraus und beteiligte mich am Unterricht.

In der Pause setzten sich Cana, Levy und Erza an meinem Tisch.

"Wie geht es deiner Mutter jetzt?" fragte Erza.

"Es geht ihr besser denke ich" lächelte ich ihnen beruhigt zu.

"Also wisst ihr was für ein Gerücht über mich herumgesprochen wird?" fragte ich und sah sie an.

Die drei tauschten sich besorgte Blicke aus.

"Was?" fragte ich verwirrt.

"Wir sind nicht sicher ob du es hören willst" antwortete Levy traurig.

Ich seufzte. "Ich will es hören."

"Man sagt du wärst mit vielen Jungs ausgegangen und hast dich von ihnen bezahlen lassen nur für Sex" antwortete Cana mit einem seufzen.

"WIE BITTE?!" rief ich geschockt durch die ganze Klasse.

Alle Blicke landeten auf mich.

Das Interessierte mich nicht ich war so wütend, dass ich meine Fäuste auf den Tisch schlug.

"Wer hat dieses Gerücht verbreitet?" fragte ich rasend.

Levy schüttelte ihren blauen Kopf. "Das wissen wir leider nicht aber wir haben es von den anderen aufgeschnappt."

Ich seufzte und schlug mein Kopf auf den Tisch vor mir.

Wer würde sich denn so etwas ausdenken?

Da klingelte mein Handy.

Ich nahm es aus meiner Hosentasche und ging ran.

"Hallo?" fragte ich.

" _Guten Tag Miss Heartfilia hier spricht der Arzt von ihrer Mutter. Ich wollte Sie fragen ob Sie nicht in Krankenhaus kommen könnten"_ antwortete die männliche Stimme am anderen Ende.

"Ist etwas mit meiner Mutter passiert?" fragte ich panisch.

" _Nein, aber es geht um Ihrer Mutter bitte kommen Sie her sobald es geht"_ antwortete der Arzt.

"Okay ich bin sofort unterwegs" sagte ich und legte auf.

"Leute ich muss ins Krankenhaus irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Könnt ihr den Sensei Bescheid geben?" fragte ich und legte meine Tasche um die Schulter.

Sie nickten und sahen mir besorgt hinterher als ich aus die Klasse ging.

Ich kam im Krankenhaus aus an und steuerte sofort das Zimmer von meiner Mutter an.

Der Arzt wartete schon davor.

"Gut, dass Sie kommen konnten Miss Heartfilia" begrüßter er mich.

Ich nickte ihm zu.

"Was ist denn mit meiner Mutter?" fragte ich besorgt.

"Als erstes, Ihre Mutter weiß nicht, dass ich sie Angerufen habe.

Das müssen Sie ihr Verschweigen. Ihre Mutter würde sich nur aufregen und das wäre nicht gut für ihren Körper" fing er an.

Ich nickte schnell.

"Und als zweites, Ihre Mutter möchte es ihnen selbst erzählen" führte er fort.

Der Arzt klopfte an die Tür und ging in das Zimmer.

Ich folgte ihm und sah, dass meine Mutter mich überrascht ansah.

"Lucy? Was machst du hier? Hast du nicht noch Schule?" fragte sie.

Ich erinnerte mich an die Worte vom Arzt.

"Nein ich hatte früher Schluss .. Die haben eine Lehrerkonferenz" lächelte ich ihr beruhigend zu.

Sie lächelte zurück und ich umarmte sie ganz fest.

Das lächeln meiner Mutter fiel vom ihrem Gesicht und sie sah mich Traurig an.

"Ich lasse sie dann mal allein Mrs. Heartfilia" sagte der Arzt und ging aus dem Raum.

Ich sah ihm verwirrt hinterher.

Ich dachte er hatte mir etwas zu sagen?

Meine Mutter streichelte mir sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah mich mit traurigen Augen an.

"Mom, was ist denn los?" fragte ich besorgt.

"Weißt du Lucy das Leben ist kurz" fing sie an und lächelte mir zu.

Was meinte sie damit?

"Was?" fragte ich verwirrt.

"Lucy, ich habe nicht mehr lange Zeit. Die Ärzte haben herausgefunden, dass ich Krebs habe und er ist schon soweit, dass er nicht mehr heilbar ist" fuhr sie fort und streichelte meine Wange.

Tränen sammelte sich in meinen Augen.

Meine Stimme wollte vor Schock nicht aus meiner Kehle.

Ich versuchte zu Sprechen an es kam nur ein winseln heraus.

"Schon in Ordnung Lucy. Ich hatte ein wundervolles Leben, hatte meine Liebe des Lebens kennengelernt und mir wurde eine wundervolle Tochter geschenkt. Ich könnte nicht dankbarer sein" flüsterte meine Mutter.

Ihr liefen Tränen über ihre knochigen Wangen.

"Aber du kannst mich doch nicht einfach allein lassen! Was soll ich nur ohne dich machen?!" fand ich endlich meine Stimme.

Ich fing an zu schluchzen.

"Du bist eine starke Frau Liebling. Mir schmerzt es, dass ich dich nicht aufblühen sehen kann oder, wenn du deine große Liebe Heiraten wirst oder wie du deine ersten Kinder bekommst aber ich weiß, dass du dein Leben gut Leben wirst" fing meine Mutter ebenfalls an zu schluchzen.

Sie umarmte mich fest an ihrer Brust und streichelte mein Kopf.

Ich fing an zu schreien und krallte meine Finger in das Nachthemd meiner Mutter.

"Es tut mir so leid mein Schatz .." küsste sie meine Schläfe.

Man hörte mich durch den ganzen Flur der Etage, aber das störte mich nicht.

"Mom, ich will das nicht. Ich will nicht, dass du mich verlässt" sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme.

"Das werde ich nicht. Ich werde immer bei dir sein mein Liebling" flüsterte sie mir sanft ins Ohr.

Ich legte mich zu meiner Mutter ins Bett und kuschelte mich an ihrer Seite.

Sie streichelte ununterbrochen meine Haare.

"Wie lange hast du noch?" fragte ich leise als ich mich beruhigt habe.

"Vielleicht noch einen Monat .." antwortete sie und legte ihre Wange an meiner Stirn.

Meine Tränen fingen wieder an in meinen Augen zu brennen.

Das war viel zu früh.

Meine Augen wurden Schwer und fielen zu.

Ich schlief irgendwann ein.

Ein paar Tage vergingen und wir gingen wieder nach Hause.

Meine Mutter wurde aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen, weil sie nicht im Krankenhaus … einschlafen wollte.

Ich war beim Direktor meiner Schule und habe Ihm erzählt wie es gerade bei mir steht.

Wir haben abgemacht, dass ich Morgens zur Schule gehe und, wenn die Mittagspause kam, nach Hause gehen darf.

Er verstand meine Situation und wollte, dass ich soviel Zeit mit meiner Mutter verbrachte wie es ging.

Ich habe auch Levy, Cana und Erza davon erzählt und sie haben mich alle gleich umarmt und haben für mich geweint.

Ich gab mein bestes um jeden Tag zu lächeln, damit sie nicht zu besorgt waren.

Ich war gerade zu Hause bei meiner Mutter.

Und am Nachmittag kamen Levy, Cana und Erza vorbei.

"Guten Tag Mrs. Heartfilia wie geht es ihnen?" fragte Erza mit einem leichten Lächeln las wir alle im Wohnzimmer saßen.

Meine Mutter saß au der Couch und lächelte Glücklich als sie die drei sah.

Ich hatte Angst denn sie wurde von Tag zu Tag schwächer.

"Hallo Kinder. Mir geht es gut. Es freut mich, dass ihr uns besucht" lächelte sie.

"Wir haben Ihnen etwas mitgebracht" sagte Levy freundlich und übergab es meiner Mutter.

Sie lachte Glücklich und nahm es entgegen. "Das war doch nicht nötig."

"Ach ja! Nennt mich bitte einfach nur Layla. Wir kennen uns doch schon so lang" lächelte sie und fing an das Geschenk zu öffnen.

Sie machte große Augen als sie ein Bilderrahmen in der Hand hielt.

Sie betrachtete das Bild und lachte.

Auf dem Bild waren Levy, Erza, Cana, ich und meine Mutter zu sehen.

Das Bild haben wir mal in meinem Wohnzimmer gemacht als wir ein Selfie machen wollten und meine Mutter lief vorbei und schaute in die Kamera und zeigte ein „Peace"

mit ihren Fingern und lächelte.

Meine Mutter fing an zu weinen und hielt das Bild an ihrer Brust.

"Danke Kinder das Bild ist Wunderschön" schluchzte sie.

Cana, Levy, Erza und ich lächelten und umarmten sie alle gleichzeitig.

"Ich habe euch alle so Lieb!" schluchzte sie weiter und umarmte uns zurück.

Wir lachten und unterhielten uns bis die drei wieder gingen.

"Ich bin Müde Liebling" sagte meine Mutter und stand auf.

"Es ist auch schon spät. Wir sollten ins Bett gehen" sagte ich und half ihr ins Bett.

Seit dem Tag nachdem sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde schliefen wir beide in einem Bett.

Ich wollte so nah bei ihr sein wie es ging.

Ich legte mich neben ihr und kuschelte mit an ihr.

"Ich habe dich lieb Lucy, Schlaf gut" küsste sie meine Stirn.

"Ich liebe dich auch Mom" flüsterte ich zurück und schlief ein.

Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich es träumte aber ich habe etwas gehört: "Lebe wohl Lucy ich hoffe du wirst nicht zu traurig sein, wenn ich fort bin."


End file.
